


Fishnet

by riahchan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riahchan/pseuds/riahchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isis finds inspiration while watching the sea. Written 2004.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fishnet

Title: Fishnet

Summary: Isis finds inspiration while watching the sea.

Spoilers: Not really

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. I'm not making any money. Please don't sue.  
Isis was fond of the sea. She had spent her entire youth in the darkness, underground, always dry and always enclosed. Very little air moved in the tombs that her family guarded. It was not until she was nearly nineteen that she first encountered the sea.

She had been invited to a land that was considered Holy by many people to speak at a university. Part of their invitation included tours of areas of historical significance. On the last full day of her stay, Isis was led to he shores of a sea where some believed a Master had walked. She was less affected by the tales of that Master than she was by the sight of the water lapping at the shore and the feel of the wind strolling by her as she walked along the edge of the water.

After separating herself from her host some distance, Isis stopped and looked far over the sea into the reflection of the sun on the rippling water. The Millennium Tauk chose that moment to show her a vision.

'In the distance, on the rippling water, there appeared boats with men casting out their nets into the water. The men cast the nets out far and wide and when the time came to bring them in, they were filled with many fish. Most of the fish were small and of little value at market but there were several within the net that were large and were of great worth.'

As the vision receded, Isis looked farther down the shore and pondered the meaning of what she had seen. As always, her thoughts turned to her brother and her efforts to bring him back into her home. Then, the thought came to her that perhaps she would have to bring others in as well in order to accomplish that. Perhaps, as with the fishnet, she would need to gather many to find those precious few she needed.  
Owari.

Author's Notes: This was an invited challenge from pachelbelgirl to write a story betweem 200-500 words about Isis with the title 'Fishnet'. I hope you like it!

Riah-chan


End file.
